1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing device and, in particular, to a mask close-on image capturing device to use an image capturing device and homogeneous light to quickly capture an image.
2. Related Art
With the tremendous progress in technologies, image capturing devices such as cameras have become more compact and accurate. Aside from taking everyday pictures, cameras are also widely used for medical purposes to take pictures of human bodies and experimental researches.
When taking the picture of an object, it is usually disposed on a surface of an open or closed space. One then uses a camera from a certain distance. However, taking the digital camera as an example, the resolution of captured images is often unsatisfactory because of fixed focusing, over-exposure, insufficient light or inhomogeneous light. The user has to adjust such factors as light sources, camera's white balance, etc in order to obtained clearer images. This is not only inconvenient, but also takes a longer operation time.
On the other hand, due to the limit of structure in conventional image capturing devices, the camera has be held fixed in order to stably take the pictures of human bodies or local parts of an object. Another commonly seen medical image capturing device fixes the camera in a closed space for the technician to take the picture of an ill part. Although this kind of camera is not handheld, the focusing function of the camera itself is very limited. It further suffers from the problems of inhomogeneous light sources and unclear images. Moreover, even though some image capturing devices are adjustable, it is achieved using tracks and knobs to move and position. They still cannot satisfy the requirement of quick picture taking. Those with the automatic moving function have complicated structures and thus are more expensive.
In view of the foregoing, the invention provides a mask close-on image capturing device that integrates an image capturing device, a mask, and light sources together.